Big Wafe of Love
by kwon kumiko
Summary: ff ini diadaptasi dari cerita disebuah komik dengan judul dan cerita yang sama dan ada beberapa bagian yang di edit ... x Luhan slight ... x baekhyun BL/Yaoi Newbie


Cast : Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, kim heechul dan kim jaejoong (pinjem nama)

Pairing : …xluhan slight …xBaekhyun**  
**Rating : T  
Genre : Romance  
Length : 1 of 3  
Summary : gak inter bikin summary

Disclaimer : ff ini diadaptasi dari cerita disebuah komik dengan judul dan cerita yang sama dan Cuma ada beberapa bagian yang aku edit

Note : aku hanya seorang newbie di fanfiction ini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^ agar aku bisa memperbaikinya jika terdapat kesalahan

**HAPPY READING**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas, Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun adalah dua sahabat yang berencana akan pergi ke pantai untuk mengisi liburan panas kali ini.

"woaaaa, indahnya" teriak mereka berdua saat tiba dipantai.  
"luhannie"

"hm?"

"kalau disini sepertinya bisa diharapkan ne?"

"hu'um baekhyunie"

~~~~CHP~~~

**Luhan POV**

Ah, perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan, aku siswa SM High School tingkat akhir. akhirnya hari ini keinginanku –keinginan baekhyun juga- tercapai untuk pergi kepantai, salahkan orang tua kami yang begitu overprotective pada kami, huh, bahkan untuk pergi keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar membeli keperluan sehari-hari saja butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk mereka mengizinkannya, ck! kami hanya diijinkan pergi sekolah itu juga berangkatnya harus diantar oleh appa kami masing-masing, terima kasih untuk ibuku dan ibu baekhyun-juga- yang begitu baik. Kalian bertanya kenapa orang tua kami begitu overprotective seperti itu padaku padahal kami ini adalah namja, oke aku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa kami adalah N-A-M-J-A.

Menurut ibuku –Xi Heechul-, aku terlalu cantik untuk seukuran seorang namja bahkan melebihi yeoja jadi ia takut jika aku diapa-apakan diluar sana oleh serigala –serigala liar dan karena aku anak satu-satunya! Whoa, hiperbola sekali ibuku, bukan salahku jika aku mempunyai wajah cantik seperti ini dan salahnya dia kenapa dia mewarisi wajah cantiknya kepadaku, dan baekhyun sama sepertiku, ibunya –byun(kim) jaejoong- yang notabene adalah sahabat sejak kecil ibuku memperlakukannya tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang dilakukan ibuku kepadaku dan aku rasa alasannya pun sama, huh, para ajumma itu merepotkan sekali! dan sebagai informasi ibuku dan ibu baekhyun –juga- adalah seorang namja dan kami benar-benar terlahir dari rahimnya. Ah~ sepertinya segitu saja perkenalan dariku mengenai kami.

**Luhan POV –END-**

~~~~CHP~~~

**Baekhyun POV**

"Luhannie, firasatku bilang akan ada pertemuan yang menyenangkan ditempat ini" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah luhan yang sedang menatap pantai dengan pandangan berbinar(?), dan dia terlihat bahagia sekali dengan wajah yang err..sulit dijelaskan

"lalu kita bertemu dengan namja – namja kece dan mengalami ciuman yang tidak akan terlupakan" timpal luhan dengan mata yang sama –berbinar-

"tahun lalu kau juga berkata seperti itu Xi Luhan -_- "

Ah aku bosan mendengarnya bicara seperti itu terus, ck! si rusa ini tidak pernah berubah keinginannya –ya walaupun keinginanku juga hahaha-

"tapi di musim panas kali ini ngga ada orang tua yang bawel byun baek dan ayo kita berjuang untuk meciptakan kenangan terindah milik kita di musim panas kali ini" kata luhan penuh semangat.

"tapi bisa-bisanya para ajhumma itu mengijinkan kita pergi ke laut sendirian ya luhannie?"

Tanya ku bingung kearah luhan

"ah aku lupa memberitahumu byun baek kalau kita diijinkan kesini karena ada syaratnya, dan syaratnya adalah kita harus membantu café milik bibi song teman eomma kita, kata eomma nama café ya itu 'SHIOSAI*' byun baek " desahnya pelan sambil membaca alamat bibi song yang diberikan heechul ajumma.

"cafekan sangat keren luhanie dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan! Aku udah ngga sabar untuk bekerja disana" ucapku berapi-api

Dia hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapanku barusan. menyebalkan sekali dia!

**Baekhyun POV –End-**

~~~~CHP~~~

**Normal POV**

Setelah mereka menyusuri pantai tersebut sambil mencari alamat, akhirnya luhan dan baekhyun menemukan alamat milik bibi song.

"apa ini tempatnya?" Tanya baekhyun tak percaya ketika menatap bangunan didepannya yang tak seperti khayalannya mengenai betapa kerennya 'café' itu.

"hum, diplang(?) nama rumah itu tertulis 'SHIOSAI' byun baek, sama dengan alamat yang eomma berikan" ucap luhan menunjuk papan nama yang berada didepan rumah tersebut

"tapi ini tidak seperti bayanganku..bagian mana yang bisa disebut café -_- ini terlihat seperti kedai biasa.. " dengus baekhyun kepada luhan

"sudahlah jangan seperti itu, yang penting kita bisa liburan kan? Kajja kita masuk" ajak luhan kepada baekhyun

mereka pun berjalan memasuki bangunan yang disebut café tersebut dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang berumur 40 an yang sedang melayani pelanggan dan diyakini keduanya jika wanita tersebut adalah bibi song. Mereka pun langsung berjalan kearah wanita tersebut.

"anneyonghaseyo ajumma" sapa keduanya.

Dan orang yang disapa tersebut menoleh kepada dua namja tersebut

"nuguya?" Tanya wanita itu bingung

"aku Xi Luhan anaknya Xi -Kim- Heechul dan ini temanku Byun Baekhyun anaknya Byun-Kim- Jaejoong jaejoong, ajumma" ucap luhan sebagai perkenalan pada wanita dihadapannya

"salam kenal ajumma"

"whoa, aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi. Dan ibu kalian memintaku untuk mengurus kalian agar kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam disini. Jadi, aku harus meng-a-wa-si kalian" ucapa bibi song menusuk.

'aaa…. Jadi ini alasan kenapa orang tua bawel itu mengizinkan kami, ternyata seperti ini' pikir keduanya bersamaan

~~~~CHP~~~

"oo~~~~iii, minta dua es serut dong" teriak salah satu orang pelanggan dari arah pantai

"baii~~k!" ucap namja cantik yang mirip rusa yang kita ketahui bernama luhan

Tak berapa lama kemudian,

"maaf menunggu.." ucap luhan

"kamu manis. Main bareng yuk!" goda salah satu namja pelanggan café.

Dan luhan pun yang mendengar ucapan tersebut hanya berblushing ria.

'kyaaa…dia mengajakku' batin luhan senang

Dan tanpa diketahui luhan, ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan pandangan berapi-api melihat luhan salah tingkah ketika digoda namja, kemudian menarik baju yang dikenakan luhan dari belakang.

"matamu jangan jelalatan! Dilarang berbicara terlalu akrab dengan pelanggan apalagi dengan namja! Aku udah dipesani ibumu untuk menjauhkanmu dari namja-namja lapar seperti itu" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadi menarik bajunya dan menyeretnya kembali ke kedai -café-

"bawa es serut ini ke pasangan yang ada disana itu dan cola ini yang ini untuk tamu surfer yang ada di atas karang ikan paus ya" perintah bibi song sambil menyerahkan nampan yang berisi 1 es serut dan dua cola. Luhan pun berjalan dengan gontai mengantar minuman-minuman yang dipesan.

'kalau begini sih mana bisa aku membuat kenangan musim panas yang indah~, padahal aku sudah berfirasat kalau musim panas kali ini aka nada pertemuan yang menyenangkan' pikir luhan sambil terus melangkah menuju karang ikan paus.

"loh dimana tamu yang memasan cola ini ya?" Tanya luhan pada dirinya sendiri dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari orang yang memesan dua cola tersebut.

"oo~~ii disiniiii~" teriak seseorang dari arah pesisir pantai

-TBC-

Mind to Review?


End file.
